


Moments in Life

by NefariousTillDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, MSBY Black Jackal Bokuto, Other, Post-Time Skip, Y/N is having a rough mental illness episode and Bokuto is there to take care of you, basically canon compliant, definitely didn't write this for personal reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousTillDeath/pseuds/NefariousTillDeath
Summary: (I'll probably post more of these bc I am simping this man)Y/N has had a rough few weeks and their mental illness is really bearing down on them. After a particularly difficult day, Bokuto comes home and takes care of you.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Moments in Life

Bokuto almost always got home after you. Thanks to his practice schedule, most nights he didn’t get back until the sun had gone down. Tonight was no exception, although you wished it would have been. 

Bokuto strolled through the door, mumbling a song to himself. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag by the door, jauntily dancing into the kitchen, only to freeze and go dead silent at the sight of you. 

Broken glass lay scattered around you, the dinner you’d been cooking splattered across the floor and your shirt and face. Tears streamed through the sauce, and the whole mess streaked across where you’d pawed at your face trying to clean off. He didn’t know how long you’d been sat there crying, but based on the hour he guessed quite some time. 

“Y/n? What… what happened?” He crouched down, trying to look you in the eyes, but you only buried your face in your sleeves as fresh tears overcame you. 

“Okay, okay… let me just… let’s get you out of there…” he gingerly picked his way through the shards of glass and plucked you off the floor. He carried you into the entryway, blessedly free of glass, and stood you up. 

“What happened?” There was only softness and concern in his voice. 

“I just… there’s so - so much happening and I, oh,” you couldn’t make the words come out as sobs seized you. 

“Hey, hey, y/n, come here,” he said softly, opening his arms for a hug. You fell into his arms, tears streaming down your face. “Let’s go get clean, okay?”

A few minutes later, Bokuto had the bath steaming, the lights dimmed and giving off a soft glow. He undressed quickly before helping you out of your dirty clothes. He stepped into the tub before taking your hand and helping you in. He lied down and brought you close to him in the hot water, pulling you in close and blanketing your body with bubbles. 

He stroked your hair with one hand and drew swirls across your back with the other as you settled your head against his chest, your chin just grazing the clouds of bubbles. You gingerly snaked your arms around him and held him tight. It was hard to keep your eyes open as exhaustion settled in. With your ear against his chest, you could clearly hear his slow, deep breaths and the steady beat of his heart. 

His hands moved to your face, one covering your eyes as the other gently scooped handfuls of water over your hair. He grabbed your bottle of shampoo off the ledge beside the tub and gently massaged the fragrant soap into your hair, taking particular care not to let any suds into your eyes. He started humming while he watched, the vibration moving through his chest. He covered your eyes once more to rinse your hair, the water running down across his chest. You were momentarily disturbed by water running by your eye, but he gently wiped your face dry with a towel. 

He continued humming while he washed your body, first your back and arms. He tucked your arms against your chest and gently flipped you to your back. He ran soapy hands across your body, taking special care not to disturb you. You kept your head rested above his heart, letting the chorus of his humming, breathing, and heartbeat to relax you. When he was finished, he turned you back so you could snuggle into him again, and you happily did so. 

“There,” he whispered, “all clean.”

He picked up his song again and stroked your hair, fingers catching slightly in the wet locks. He leaned down to kiss the crown of your head softly, and you sighed in response. 

“Ready for bed?” 

All you could manage was a quiet “mhmm” in response, but it was enough. He slowly sat you up so he could get out before laying you down where he’d been reclining. He toweled off and pulled on boxers and sweatpants. Then he pulled your plush towel off the hanger and took you in his arms, lifting your body out of the cooling water into the brisk air. He whispered hushed apologies as he wrapped you in the towel and dried you off head to toe. He pulled you into his lap and gently massaged lotion across your body, moving as quickly as he could while being mindful of the chill. Finally, he helped you into your underwear and his MSBY hoodie. He picked you up so your arms were around his neck and your legs around his waist and carried you to bed. 

Once you were tucked in, snug and warm, he climbed in behind you and wrapped his body around yours, tangling your legs and holding you close. He left a trail of kisses across the nape of your neck before settling his head above your shoulder. 

“It’s okay to have bad days,” he said, his voice low and coarse, “I’ll be there for you. You don’t have to carry all of that on your own. That’s why I work out so much, so I can carry stuff for you!” Despite his teasing, he kept his voice hushed. He nuzzled your neck and kissed you again, softly. 

“The point is, you’re my best friend and the love of my life, I’ve got your back. We’re a team, right? I’ll always fight for you, I promise.” 

“I’m sorry.” Your voice is barely a whisper. 

“What? No, no, my love, don’t say sorry.” He wrapped his arms around you again, holding you tight. 

“I got so… I dunno, overwhelmed, today… and I,” you paused to breathe, trying to steady yourself, “I just sort of fell apart. And then… then I don’t know what happened. Everything just… well then you came home.” 

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” he whispered as he ran a hand through your hair. 

“I’ve just been so sad… so tired these past few weeks. I don’t know why, nothing happened, I’m just so sad and it just. It was too much today for some reason, I don’t know why,” you choked out the words, with some difficulty, through crying. 

“Hey, it’s okay, just cry and get it out. I’ve got you, it’s okay.” He scattered kisses across your hair and neck as he spoke. 

You rolled over and buried your face in his chest, and you cried. He rubbed your back, occasionally kissing the top of your head. He started humming again, the same song as before, and you can’t help but become transfixed by the simple tune. After a while, you start to calm down as tears begin to dry. Your body relaxes a bit, and Bokuto notices.

“That’s my little bean,” he laughed.

You scowled. “Why does it have to be ‘bean’? That’s the worst name,” you teased.

“What?” he whined, pretending to be hurt, “I thought it was super cute.”

The two of you lied in silence for a little while, enjoying the peace and quiet.

“How about ‘onion’?” Bokuto asked suddenly.

“What? No!” you laughed.

“‘Radish’? ‘Bok Choy’? ‘Cucumber’?” he suggested, tickling your sides.

“Gah! No, aha, why does it have to be a vegetable?” you said, trying to speak clearly through laughing. “I’m gonna punch you!” You hit your balled up fists against his chest in the least-intimidating display of strength ever seen, and he pretended to be absolutely laid-out. 

“Ahh, babe, you’re too strong… I can feel the light… fading… bleugh…” he croaked as he flopped down on top of you, squishing you.

“Kou,” you whined, trying to wriggle out from under him.

He burst out laughing and scooped you up in his arms, holding you tight and showering your face with kisses. He rested his forehead against yours and gazed contentedly into your eyes.

“How are we feeling now?”

“A bit better,” you mumble. Some fresh guilt bubbled up inside you as you remembered the shattered serving dish and the mess in the kitchen. “We’ll have to get a new dish…”

“Pshh, that’s fine,” he scoffed, “that one was kinda ugly anyway. We should find a cute one this time.”

“The kitchen’s a mess, too,” you sighed. It felt like some fresh tears would make their way out, but once again he stopped you in your tracks.

“It’s okay. I’ll clean it up in the morning.” 

“Kou --”

“Shh, don’t argue with me, it’s fine. You clean the whole rest of the place all the time, I can handle the kitchen,” he said, reassuring you.

“I’m sorry --”

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay to be sad sometimes, and I’ll always be here for you,” he said. He ran his fingers through your hair again, and you leaned into his soft touch. “Maybe, though, we should think about talking to a therapist, yeah? I can do a lot, but there’s some stuff I’m just not gonna be able to do for you, babe.”

“Mhmm,” you agreed quietly. 

“But for right now,” he said, interrupting his words with a few kisses on your face, “I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this! If you have suggestions for future one-shots, drop them down below. xoxo


End file.
